Kenny's Inferno
by Ghosthost199995
Summary: So I started this story because of my best friend, she loves Kenny and always pictured as a rockstar buying up all strip clubs so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny pov

I love the ends of my concerts when I can see all my fans go wild with cheers. The fans that get backstage to meet me isn't so bad either. The girls are always so friendly if you know what I mean. But I have a system so I don't get caught up in a scandal. I have my bodyguards put green stars on the legal girls and red on the younger girls. "So how many I got this time Token?" I ask. Token is my manager. He's the one that found me preforming on the streets when we were 14. He a pretty cool dude, But fucking terrifying when he's mad. "All green this time, we had to put this concert 18+ because somebody's songs and movement are not kid-friendly." He said with an evil chuckle. Oh, shit when he chuckles like that it means he did something. I slowly approach my room. When I get there I look over at Dog Poo and ask "What exactly do the girls look like tonight?". He just smirks and does a zipping sign across his lips. O great Token people got the K crew in here again. The K crew is Kenny groupies, the get out of hand to the point Kenny has hidden out in apartments he just crawled into through windows. He opens the door and walks in to be greeted by squealing. Oh, these girls are pretty hot but wait those 5 girls are flat as fuck. "Hello ladies, how did you like the concert?" I said giving my most attractive smile that will make an asexual melt and get on her knees. "Hey who are you calling lady?!" Said the redhead. "Shit my bad whats your name sweethearts?" I asked, I'm going to kill Token, he knows I don't do boys. "I'm Wendy and the little blonde with the straight hair is my little brother pip." "How do you do," Pip Said the Black haired girl and her brother. "I'm Bebe and this is my sister Annie we are twins." Said the busty blonde in a flirty tone. "I'm Kyle and this is my sister Red, my brother Gregory, my sister Heidi, and my brother Tweek." The redhead introduced him and his siblings who all greeted me. "I'm Cartman I was dragged here by the black-haired hippy Bitch over there." Said the fat dude, Damn, how did he even get in here? "I-I-I'm Butters S-S-Stotch." The cute little blonde stuttered out, damn he's adorable I might switch teams tonight. "We all work together." Said the British boy. "Wheres this damn after-party at, we were told we could attend it with you as part of the prize?!" Cartman said. "Don't be rude Cartman, I'm sorry about him Kenny, I'm such a huge fan, can I have your autograph?" the raven said holding out a pen and picture of me. Everyone did the same except the cute little blonde Butters and fat ass. "So you guys are contest winners huh, well if I remember correctly you guys come to the party I'm throwing at my mansion?" I ask them texting my driver. We head out and hop into my limo. The ride there was awesome the girls sat next to me and the boys talked amongst themselves to bad I wanted to talk to Butters. The girls get a little drunk on the way up to my house. "Geeze sluts, see a celebrity and lose your minds." Cartman huffs. The girls just flip him off. We arrive and were getting out of the car. Just as I was getting ready to get out Bebe closes the door and straddles my lap. "I would like to get you alone, know a place?" she whispers seductively into my ear. I wasn't shocked she was like this she is the hottest one out of the girls. "Ya but first I think we should get the others settled first," I whisper back and feel her shiver on me. We crawl out of the limo and only Cartman is missing. "Hey wheres fatty?" Bebe asked for earning giggles from everyone. "Well, when you guys were making out he went inside," Kyle said. Hm, how am I going to get Bebe alone, Oh I got it? "Let's go ill show you guys around," I said walking up to my marble pathway into the house. "W-W-W-WOW THIS IS GORGEOUS AND HUGE!" I hear the two stuttering blonds say in unison. The party was in full swing already. I usher the group to the back yard where people are hanging out. I walk up to stan "Sup Kenny! Who are these guys?" he greets and asks. I don't want to name all them I'm tired so ill do the ones that look star struck. "Well, this is Kyle, Wendy, and Amy" I introduce them. "Annie!" The girl shrieks uh whatever. "Hey, Kenny someones peeing in the rose maze again." Damien and Mole said walking up to me. "Ah damnit I thought I blocked that shit off, *Huff* anyways this is pip, red, and Gregory." Kenny said introducing the three that immediately hit it off. Now time to go get the dick that is probably lost in my rose maze. Oh shit, I forgot about the three blondes behind me. I turn around and see only Bebe where the hell did Tweek and Butters go. "Hey want to see my rose garden it quiet and isolated?" I asked the drunk blonde girl. She nodded so we headed off to my garden. I take her to my day bed and sit her down. "It's so pretty and quiet, and a good place to do this." She said undoing my pants man this girl doesn't waste time, does she? "N-N-N-NO P-PLEASE PLEASE L-LET M-M-ME G-G-GO!" I hear a scream near us.I bolt to where the shouts are leaving Bebe with a confused expression. When I get there I see Butters half undressed and crying hysterically and shivering. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING CREEP!" I shout and punch the guy. He was out cold I called a security guard to get him. I walk over to Butters "Are you ok?" I asked him, putting my jacket around him. "I-i-i-i-i'm f-f-f-fine." He said sniffling still and clutching my jacket. "I-I saw Cartman come here and wanted to see if he was alright since he looked upset." He says. Why the hell would that fat ass come in here? Butters fixes his self up and insists on staying at the party. I'm reluctant at first but I give him my fone number if something happens again. I walk back to my daybed to see Bebe naked and ready on it. "Hey everything ok?" she asks. Only known this girl for a couple of hours and she's already getting clingy and we haven't even fucked yet. "Ya, but you know that kid Butters he almost got raped," I said sitting down at the edge not really in the mood. "AW that's awful but I know what will ease your mind." She said yanking me back and straddling me. Man, this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a still sleeping Bebe. I get up and get dressed, and head towards the house. Man, I hope Butters was ok when I left. I see the maids cleaning the back yard. The head maid spots me shit "Kenneth McCormick how many times do we have to tell you to warn us ahead of time when it's going to be a party like this, so my girls can prepare their selves for the horrors of a rock'n'roll party monster, some of them are new so they have never seen stuff like this!" she scolded me. "I'm sorry Krystina, I completely forgot ill pay you guys extra for this since I appreciate your hard work," I said smiling at her she could never stay mad when I smile her way. "*Sigh* You better I'm getting too old for this shit." She said grinning and hugging me. "What your only 24." I said laughing and hugging her back. Krystina was working for Tokens family before he gave her to me. She doesn't put up with bull shit and is like an older sister to me. "EEEWWWWEEEWWWW!" We heard a scream of disgust. "Why are there so many used condoms in this corner!" We heard one maid scream. We snicker at him. I go inside to see bodies everywhere including Stan cuddling Kyle and Wendy cuddling his back *snort*. Well, that's not anything compared to what I found in my walk-in pantry. A naked Tweek and Craig Tucker, my poor food seen terrible things now I must burn everything. I walk upstairs over the bodies of course. In the hallway a sleeping Pip on Damien. I go to my room which I hope is untouched. I walk into my room to see ten people in my bed. I spot Gregory curled up with Butters and Moles arm draped over both of them. Annie in between two girls. Butters's eyes slowly open and he sits up, rubbing his eyes, with his eyes still blurry he holds out two hands towards me. I help him out of the pile. "Good-Morning I gotta pee." He said groggily. I try to contain my laughter and help him to the bathroom. Around 1 o'clock everyone got up and went home except Butters and Bebe. Butters helped the maid despite their protests. "Who is this boy he's such a sweetie? I'll cook breakfast." Krystina said smiling and heading towards the kitchen. "I-I-Is it alright i-i-if I stay for breakfast?" Butters asked me. "Of course and I think Krystina wants you to try her mushroom omelet anyways," I tell him and he giggles, god he's cute. Bebe comes downstairs after showering. She comes up and kisses me at full force. "Mornin last night was fantastic, I never knew it could fell that way." She said seductively. I see Butters blush and turn towards his food Krystina sets down for him. Krystina glares at Bebe uh-oh this is never good. "Would you like some breakfast too?" She asks Bebe setting down my food. "Oh no I'm fine ill just share with Kenny," Bebe said sliding into my lap and feeding me and her. Krystina glares at us but turns to Butters "Hey sweetheart I didn't get your name, I'm Krystina Lands by the way." She said. "Oh I'm Butters Stotch n-n-nice to meet you." Butters said beaming at her. "I'm Bebe Stevens." Bebe intercepted. Krystina just did a quick smile and beckoned me to come to talk to her. I slide Bebe off my lap and follow her into the other room. "Really why do you always attract clingy girls?" She asked folding her arms over her huge chest. "I don't know but she won't be around after today," Kenny said. "I don't know Kenny she seems like she's going to stay a lot longer, I wouldn't mind cute little Butters but that girl gets on my nerves." She sighed. "I know and I do plan on bringing Butters around again," I said smiling at her. We go back into the kitchen to see Butters had already cleaned the dishes. "I just want to keep you forever and ever!" Krystina said hugging the living daylights out of him. "Its no problem at all it was good to meet you guys, I'm heading home now." Butters beamed at us before making his way towards the front door. "Wait, Butters," I said chasing after him. He stops and turns around. "I never got your number," I said to him. "O-Oh well here you go, jeez I never thought a celebrity would want to hang out with me?" Butters said smiling. I waved to him as he got into his lyft, I close the door and head back to Bebe. I walk in and Krystina looks very pissed wich isn't good. Krystina walks past me shaking her head. "Did you say something to my maid," I asked. "I just told her what you told me last night, that we are together." She said walking up to me. Shit shit shit I have to deal with this fast. "Well, shouldn't you be heading home now too?" I asked her. "Only if you go out with me tomorrow." She said grinning. This woman is relentless! "I have to head up to the studio tomorrow." I lie to her, I'm off tomorrow since I just did a concert. "Oh well how about we trade numbers then." She said. I hesitate for a minute before I remember I have a phone for a crazy woman that won't leave me alone. " Ok." I say smiling. We trade phones to enter in our phone numbers. She gives my phone back to me and I read her name "Best Sexy Girlfriend ever?" I say looking at her quizzically. "Well, it's true right, bye now ill call you later or vise Versa whatever you want." She kisses me on the cheek and heads outside to get into her uber. Ok, she's finally gone, now how am I going to avoid her. I was recording magic night when Token comes in looking pissed off. I finish up the song and exit the booth "Hey Tok what's up?" I asked sipping my water. "It's just Nichole." He said huffing. I tell my guys to take a break. "So what about your snarky wife?" I asked. "She is not snarky just sarcastic." He said chuckling. I just chuckle. "She didn't tell me she was going to Paris for a job so when I came home I thought he was just missing. I almost called the cops if I didn't see the note by Brady's bed." He said pulling out the note and handing it to me. It said 'To Love, I have gone to Paris for a modeling job, I'll be back in 2 months Love you. Love Nichole P.S Brady peed in your white leather shoes ?" I read. "Wow dude no ill call you when I get there or nothing. Have you tried calling her?" I ask. "Yes, but I just get her voice mail do you think she's cheating on me?" He asks me with teary eyes. "I…. I don't know man like have you seen her Instagram and Twitter account?" I said pulling out my phone and going to Nichole's Twitter page. What I see hurts my heart for Token. Token peeks over my shoulder and starts sobbing quietly. I put down my phone and hug him. "Token let's go clubbing and chill today and I have a surprise for you," I say patting his back. "Kenny I just got my heart ripped out not even 5 minutes ago, and you want to go clubbing tonight?" He said sniffling and chuckling. "Well, hell yeah you got to get back at her, get even with a better erotic picture, let's go to your favorite club I heard they got new dancers," I said smiling at him. I guess he didn't hear the surprise part. Poor Token, to see a picture of Nichole In front of the camera while a guy does her from behind and a dick by her face. Dumb piece of shit needs to pay so, I'm going to make sure he gets a totally fine partner tonight. "Ok, what time are we meeting up tonight?" He asked. "7 because that's when the cage dancers are out," I said smiling. I continue with my work and he heads home for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull up to his house on my motorcycle. I walk up to the door and knock. Within seconds he answers the door looking good as usual. "Damn, you're a boxer dropper, every body's going to bend over for you!" I said laughing. "Come on lets head out." He said chuckling. We argue for a cool minute on whose rid we're taking before we decide to take his Bently. We pull up to the club and get out he gives his keys to our sober driver ( Some of the most stable clubs have people they pay to drive drunk people and their cars home, This is actually safe and efficient, of course, the club gives them a uber/lyft card so they can get back.) and we say hello to Juliean the bouncer. When we get inside we are met with the techno theme going on, the music was fast and loud, the people raving and dancing, people practically having sex at tables, people drunk, and the dancers in their neon outfits and makeup that glowed in the dark. I turn to Token and say we should go to the V.I.P area. He agrees since he's not ready to dance just yet. We head back to the V.I.P area that is a masque of the red death theme. If you haven't read or seen Wendy Pini's comic I suggest you do its absolutely wonderful. So the workers had sexy outfits with masks on. "Welcome to the V.I.P gentlemen hope all your darkest desires are met in our 7 chambers," Heidi said, in a black and red corset, with a bedazzled black, silver, and red mask, thick, beautiful, brown, curls and black, thigh-high, heel boots. We walk into an all-white room brightly lit. "Wait what the hell did she mean seven chambers?" I asked confused about the theme of this section. "The theme is masque of the red death, ya know the Edgar Allan Poe story?" Token said to me taking a drink from a server dressed as a sexy angel. "I don't remember ever reading a book remember so explain the chambers and based off that ill maybe read the book," I said taking the drink he offered to me. He rolled his eyes and went to sit down in a cloud-like chair, I did the same. "Ok so there are seven chambers The chamber of Truth, The chamber of Spirit, The chamber of Words, The chamber of Feelings, The chamber of Power, The chamber of Passion (Ghost), The chamber of Choice, so all seven of these chambers are like the levels of the human life, this is the first chamber hence why its white and pure, only innocent looking dancers here." He explained drinking his vodka. Damn, I wonder what all the other rooms look like now. We sit there talking until I spot the little British boy from last night, I think his name was . . . "PIP!" I shout startling the boy. He turns around and smiles at me and starts walking over to me. "Ello Kenny, how are you doing?" He asked trading our empty glasses for full ones. "I'm fine trying to cheer this guy up, what are you doing here?" I ask looking at his skimpy outfit. "I work here and hun you know this is the wrong room for a good time, you should head to the red room, Butters said it's very… um… interesting in there, to wild for me, see you have a wonderful time." He said waving and going to cater to Damien and the other guest. So Butters works here too, man I dot to see what he looks like. "Hey, Kenny you ok there dude you just blanked out there?" Token said with a worried look on his face. "Ya lets head to the red room," I said getting up, he did the same and we head out. We walk into the purple room where I spot wendy, she waves at me but continues dancing. Damn how many of them work here. We enter the Blue room where I see Tweek giving Craig a lap dance and I and Token laugh, probably going to use this as blackmail material against him. Then we enter the green room where I see kyle upside down on a pole blowing a kiss to Stan who is watching intensely from a chair in front of the stage. We then enter the yellow room where I see red dressed in a sexy Egyptian gold costume and sitting on a throne digging her high heels into another Gregory's back making him moan loudly as mole throws money on the stage like the others are doing, ok even I had to admit that's super hot. Then we enter the orange room where I see Annie serving drinks to a bachelor party, man she looks irritated. Then we enter the red room at last. It's definitely darker than the rest of the rooms and a lot more sinister. I looked around and there I spot Butters spread eagle on the pole before he flips over and crawls to the edge to bite the money one guy is holding up. He then gets up and walks off the stage. "Hey, let's go sit down and grab a drink," Token said heading to the black chairs. "Arent these the fans from your concert?" Token asked drinking Burbon. "Ya, small town, I just partied with them last night," I said sipping on my black widow, luckily I'm not a lightweight. I see a male dancer staring at us, so I wave him over while Token was looking at his phone. The Boy walks over "Would you gentlemen be interested in a dance tonight?" The boy asked. "Ya, but before that, what's your name?" I ask cause he is one good looking dude. He smirks and leans in and says seductively to mostly Token which is fine "Clyde." He then straightens out. "Well, Clyde my friend here needs a pick me up just saw cheating wife, here's Two hundred dollars think you can cheer him up?" I said handing him the money. "Damnit, Kenny," Token said rubbing his temples. "I sure can, hun you're in good hands ill make sure to make you feel amazing," Clyde said smiling, he started dancing on Token who couldn't take his eyes away from Clyde's ass. I get up and walk over to the bar next to this big ass clock. "Hey, can I have a screwdriver?" I said putting the money down while the bartender makes my drink. "Hey, stranger." I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to see Butters. "Hey, I didn't know you work here," I said taking my drink. "Ya just until I can get my masters then I'm free of this place, enough about me what are you doing here?" he asked tilting his head. "I'm here to cheer up my friend." I pointed to Token who was being straddled by Clyde. "Oh boy, your friend is awfully handsome and Clyde has a rep for trying to get with the straight men," Butters said with a worried look on his face. "It's ok because I think he likes Clyde, and he doesn't look uncomfortable," I said looking at my dazed and happy friend. "Ok, would you also like a dance?" He asked me. "Ya, that way you won't seem like your slacking off," I said smiling at him, he chuckles. We head back over to where I'm sitting, I sit down and Butters crouches down between my legs and start his dance. "Hey, Butters so you got cutie's friend huh?" Clyde asked grinding on Token. "Do you even know who these guys are?" Butters says leaning back and moving on Kenny. "Nope, all I know is they are rich if they are here." Clyde said rolling his hips. "Ugh, will you fellas introduce yourselves?" Butters asked still dancing. "Well I'm Kenny and the dude your grinding on is Token my manager." I said holding on to Butters's hips while he dips backward. "oh, OH YOUR THAT FAMOUS SINGER I LOVE YOUR SONGS AND THAT MEANS YOUR THAT OLIMPIC SWIMMER THAT RETIRED AT A YOUNG AGE!?" Clyde said very loudly. "Yes, now shut up unless you want someone to get Cartman?" Butters said glancing at the bartender. "OMG, IS THAT YOU KENNY!" They heard come from beside them. That voice belonged to the one person he didn't want to see tonight.


End file.
